<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by turdysevenirishmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555500">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen'>turdysevenirishmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts! (currently accepting) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yes I know its never mentioned but in my head hes a model), Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Famous Niall Horan, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Model Harry Styles, Non-Famous Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Surprise Sex, Top Niall Horan, a lil bit of fluff, at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the narry prompt? Can you write one where Niall is coming home from the airport to get back to Harry's and Niall's place (established relationship) and is sexting Harry the whole way and just suddenly stops (he's wants to surprise harry when he comes back) and leaves harry yearning for more so he's masturbating with a dildo and doesn't hear Niall walk in and everyone's hot and bothered, Niall tops Harry and at one point harry's head's bumping against the headboard and Niall caresses his head"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts! (currently accepting) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyfit/gifts">Theyfit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think that after all of this time in the industry, all the flying and distance would get easier. It doesn’t. Niall always misses Harry as soon as he’s out the door, homesickness rearing its head more the further his job takes him away. He loves what he does, the connection he has with the fans when he’s on stage every night, but he reckons the homecoming is one of the best parts. </p><p>This part, the stuck in traffic with another hour left until he sees Harry again, is without a doubt, the worse. Niall checked the time with a frustrated sigh as he fidgeted. He opened up their messages, scrolling to the picture Harry’d sent the day before, where he’s in bed in nothing but Niall’s old t-shirt.</p><p>He’d managed to push some things around so that he’d have this week-long window to be with Harry again. It had taken some string-pulling, but it was all worth it for the surprise. Skimming the vague flight info he’d sent to throw Harry off, Niall saw that Harry probably thought he landed and had a layover.</p><p>
  <em>         Hi pet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miss you x </em>
</p><p>The response was near-instant, and Niall found himself smiling down at his phone.</p><p>
  <em>         Miss you too. Love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When are you coming home again? </em>
</p><p>He knows Harry probably had everything he sent memorized and was asking on the magical chance he’d say anything different. Grinning, Niall typed out his message, thinking of the surprise ahead.</p><p>
  <em>         Soon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         I’ll be there before you know it </em>
</p><p>Literally. </p><p>From there, their texts began to spiral, getting progressively more filthy, before Harry sent a picture. In it, he could see his pink lips in a smirk and a prominent dimple. The rest of Harry's face was cut off, but over his shoulder, he could see his strong, defined back down to the dip at the bottom of his spine, and then his eyes trailed over the curve of his bum clad in dark underwear. The seam of his trousers was starting to dig into his swelling erection. Niall had to chuckle out loud, in shock that Harry would send a photo like that when he thought he was at a busy airport.</p><p>
  <em> Tell me what you’d do to me </em>
</p><p>He was thankful for the dark partition as he began to work at his crotch, going over his growing bulge to try and release some of the pressure.</p><p>
  <em>         You’re in a mood aren’t you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Well </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         I’d put that nasty mouth to use first </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Fuck your throat until your voice is a mess </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And? </em>
</p><p>The amount of time Harry took to type out three letters told Niall he was already touching himself. Had to make the show good, didn’t he?</p><p>
  <em>         I wouldn’t come in your mouth </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Gotta fill you up before that </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         I’d slip those filthy pants off you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         And then I’d open you up until you’re loose and begging </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Yeah. Bet it’d be easy too. Wouldn’t take time at all because you’re greedy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          When you’re not asking for my fingers you’re crying for my cock </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Impatient too </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Can only ever get a couple of fingers before you start whining  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         But you like it that way. Like how it burns when I fuck into you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I N red u </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Can’t even type can you? Already gone on descriptions alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Wonder what the world would think seeing Harry styles acting like a desperate little cum slut for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         But you’d like that too. You really are filthy love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         But no one else will ever get to see you like that </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Only me </em>
</p><p>Niall decided to leave it there, wanting to come to a wrecked Harry. After a few minutes, when Harry realized he wasn’t sending anymore, he started texting back, each notification pinging onto his screen. Niall simply powered his mobile down, content to keep himself at a low, simmering level of need until he could fuck himself to satisfaction in Harry’s slick little arse.</p><p>The seconds ticked by into minutes and from there into the rest of the hour. Giving his thanks to the driver, he stepped out in front of their home. All of these months of missing home, of missing Harry, and he was finally back. It was enough to make him a little emotional as he opened the door for the first time in so long. Niall left his luggage in the entryway, making a personal note to come back for his bags later. </p><p>From there, he shed his clothes as he went along. By the time he was at their bedroom door, Niall was clad in nothing but his briefs and t-shirt. The door was cracked open, and Harry’s moans spilt through, shameless and needy. Niall slipped through, stopping at the foot of the bed to take in the sight of a sweaty, flushed Harry fucking himself with a dildo, the panties from the photo only just hanging off of his left foot as he panted Niall’s name. Evidence of a prior orgasm glistened all over his chest and taut abdomen.</p><p>Niall could barely hold back from climbing on top of him then and there, instead pulling his pants down and kicking them off a little ways away where they landed with a thump. Harry hadn’t even noticed, the volume of his groans ratcheting up as he worked the toy inside him. Niall thumbed out a quick message to Harry, watching as the long-abandoned phone at his side lit up.</p><p>
  <em>         Look up </em>
</p><p>It was at least another thirty seconds before he even bothered to reach for. His eyes were squeezed shut as he fumbled over the sheets for the phone, frustrated noises spilling as he tried to go about unlocking it with one hand. Niall curled his toes into the carpet in impatience, desperate to be in Harry, but not yet willing to blow the surprise.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the cell slipped from Harry’s finger as he sat up on his elbows. “What? How are you– when did you–” </p><p>He gaped at Niall, dildo long since forgotten, and his eyes were focused on Niall’s cock where it was jutting away from his body and an angry red. </p><p>“Eyes up here, pet,” he said as he stalked over the bed, shucking his shirt as he went. Climbing up, he settled between Harry’s bent legs. “Really need to be more aware than that, Haz,” he said with a soft chuckle, “Could’ve been anyon–”</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me already!” Grinning, Niall pulled out the toy and tossed it somewhere behind him. Harry pulled him into a lustful kiss, impassioning Niall with the intensity of it, as he rubbed his cock between his slicked cheeks. The head of his dick caught on Harry’s rim a couple of times before Harry cried out. </p><p>“<em>Niall!”  </em>The utter desperation in his voice took Niall out of his somewhat playful mood. He was bowled over with emotion, feeling each and every second he missed Harry with his whole being while they were apart in that one second. With no more preamble, Niall spread Harry, and with one clean thrust, he was buried to his balls inside of him. </p><p>The two groaned in tandem, a deep sense of finality spreading through them both. After a brief pause, Niall pulled out near entirely before fucking back in with a grunt. It was filthy and primitive and loud, the sounds of skin on skin and their mingling groans filled the room, and there was no place for complex thought, only shared feeling. </p><p>Niall pounded into Harry, driven by an itching, desirous something that suffused every inch of him, that drove him to the almost violent frenzied pace they were at. His thrust sent them further up the bed, until, with repeated sharp thunks cutting through the cacophony of sound they’d been creating, Harry hit the headboard. Through the haze of sticky desire, it took them both a second to realize, and then a few more for them to actually stop. Niall took a hand and rubbed it lovingly over the undoubtedly sore spot.</p><p>“C'mon,” he murmured, pulling out so that Harry could move. After a brief, non-verbal exchange, they switched positions, with Niall on his back so that Harry could saddle him. An impatient Harry immediately rolled onto him, wasting no time in lining Niall up with his hole and sinking down with a sigh. </p><p>Niall swore he looked like a vision taking it, his mouth open in a silent, eternal scream as sweat ran down his toned, tanned body. Under his roving fingertips, Niall could feel his muscles working and twitching. Stopping at his chest, he rubbed over Harry’s stiff, dusky nipples, encouraged by the moans spilling from his mouth.</p><p>Feeling his own orgasm, pleasure ran the entire length of his body, and from Harry’s feverish movement, he could tell he was close as well. “I need you to come for me, just like this, okay?” Harry only sobbed as Niall gripped his thighs, clenching around Niall’s length. Bracing his feet against the mattress, Niall pumped harder into him, working towards their releases and the uninhibited sensuality and connection that came with them. </p><p>With a shout, Harry came, his cock jerked and spurted over his thighs and their chests, as his hole spasmed around Niall’s shaft, bringing him to his own climax. Waves of pleasure crashed as he spilt into Harry, bucking up into his heat with a gasp. </p><p>Niall delayed pulling out as they came down, relishing that physical connection as long as he could. After, though, Harry stayed seated in his lap, gazing down at him with so much fondness, it warmed him. </p><p>“’S like I’m dreaming,” he said, shooting him a small, sleepy smile, “Missed you like you wouldn’t believe.” He bent at the waist to nose at Niall’s neck and left little kisses in his wake. His hair, much longer than it’d been since Niall had left, tickled him. He pushed it back until it slipped through his fingers, feeling silky between them.</p><p>“Love you.” He felt more than heard Harry’s response, smiling as Harry continued along his trail and the shadows shifted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried. Also, apologies for the wait, but with school and the holiday season and everything else, life got a little hectic, to say the least. Would love feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>